<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humanity were the weak ones by The_Moon_Lord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785975">Humanity were the weak ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moon_Lord/pseuds/The_Moon_Lord'>The_Moon_Lord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Gen, Help im obsessed with space, Humanity is scary, I honestly cant write, My First Fanfic, Never underestimate people you dont know about, Nuclear Weapons, Science Fiction, Tags Are Hard, This is overall really unrealistic, War, inaccurate depictions of war, just a prompt I found interesting and wrote about it, listen to your elders, though it really isnt a fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moon_Lord/pseuds/The_Moon_Lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We decided to take matters into our own hands, after all, Humanity was the weak one. Right? Oh, how wrong we were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humanity were the weak ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt I saw online of "what if humans were the only species to develop nuclear weaponry?"</p><p>Inspired by https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/ecpc6f/wp_it_turns_out_humanity_was_the_first_and_only/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humanity, or Terrans as the Galactic Council calls them, were always the weak ones compared to the rest of the Galactic Stage. They were frail, frankly awful biology, and were millions of years behind the rest of the Galaxy, even billions of years behind that of the precursors and founders. The only notable things about them were how adaptive they were and how young they were when they developed FTL. However, even with all these disadvantages, both the Founder and Precursor Races were afraid of them. Many theories circulated the younger races, “the Terrans are secretly gods” the Id’ar would say, “nonono, there is another Precursor race assisting them and only the elders know” said the Reilans, “Maybe they have something they are hiding from the rest of the galaxy” the Zanx Collective put forth. The Assyarians scoffed at these claims.</p><p>Us Assyarians always prided ourselves in being the strongest and most advanced of the younger races, we had mastered the FTL web, we were the oldest and longest-lasting of the  Younger Races. We always looked down on the Terrans in particular, them being the youngest FTL capable race, so when the Terrans started to settle on a mineral-rich world we planned to excavate, we made our first steps to war. Our battleships jumped in orbit of Iscar IV, and we aimed our weapons at the surface, we didn't need the planet to be habitable, we just needed its minerals. Under threat, the Terrans left fairly quickly, but this wasn't the end of our conflicts.</p><p> </p><p>The Terrans had snapped the last straw, we proposed our idea of war to the Galactic Council, but the Precursors denied it. We proposed our idea 4 more times and every time it was rejected, vetoed, or just outvoted. We decided to take matters into our own hands, after all, Humanity was the weak one. Right? Oh, how wrong we were.</p><p> </p><p>The war lasted 3 days. We blockaded their worlds, we bombed them from orbit, we crushed their armies with little resistance, we were well on our way to capturing Sol. It all changed as we were making our final jump to the Alpha Centauri system, a single Terran Corvette jumped out of FTL, it was so worthless to even consider shooting at that our admiral gave the order to ignore it and just continue plotting the jump. The Terran corvette stayed out of the range of our mass drivers despite this, all it did was launch a single missile, nothing to major, wouldn't even put a scratch on our shields (we were so very wrong). The missile traveled for a few minutes before its fuel ran out and it drifted to its target. What we didn't expect was when it arrived at the front line picket corvette “Aggressor”. The first sign of our demise was the flash, contact with Aggressor was lost instantly, many of the front and midlines were completely blinded by the flash, and while a shockwave and sound could not be generated in a vacuum, heat still could. Our front lines were vaporized in an instant, our midlines? Melted beyond repair, all hands lost, even some of our backlines suffered critical hull failure. Then another missile came, and another, and another. We had never seen such destruction since the War in Heaven when two precursor races broke out into total warfare, but even then no single weapon, sans planet crackers, met the sheer scale and destruction of these missiles, we were forced to retreat. When these ships armed with “Nova Bombs”, as we called them because of the supernova like a flash they produced, jumped in orbit around our worlds, we surrendered, the great Assyarian empire was crushed in a mere day.</p><p> </p><p>When we were confronted before the Galactic Council, the Precursors could only say “we told you so”. And we should have listened, for humanity, they had split the atom, a feat thought impossible for millennia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this short story I whipped up in like 30 minutes, I'm new to writing and constructive criticism and tips would be much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>